


One Hell Of A Work Week

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No clue why I'm writing this., Other, Paizuri, Robot Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, Would this count as furry?, anatomically correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikenzie 'Mike' Schmidt thought being a night watchman wouldn't be that bad a job, even at a place like Freddi Fazbear's.</p>
<p>She just wished she's been told that the robots were refurbished from an other company.</p>
<p>And that they were so...friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The job begins.

"Yeah, Yeah, welcome to Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria, place for fun, food, blahblahblah." Mike muttered as she listened to the phone guy's 'welcome to your first day on the job' recording, "And they haven't been fixed yet, why?" She snarked once he got to how the animatronics' 'night mode' would cause them to behave a little oddly. Hearing him say the doors and lights outside the room, as well as the friggin security monitor, were on a limited battery didn't improve her opinion of the situation.

To be honest, she didn't know why she talked herself into getting this job. Flipping through the security cameras showed the place was kinda sub-par; the dining area seemed to be the only real clean spot. The east and west hallways leading to her office had paper, soda cans and other trash filling the corners. The backstage area where they did work on the robots looked like a tetanus shot waiting to happen. The camera in the kitchen had its video feed busted so all she could do was hear stuff, which brought up concerns as to the sanitation there. She'd also made the mistake of actually trying some of the pizza.

Not the greatest, to put it mildly.

The workroom also brought up her biggest concern: this was supposed to be a place for kids to run around, have parties, and junk, right?

So...why in the hell were the robots ALL FEMALE AND BUILT LIKE FUCKING BIKINI MODELS/PORN STARS!? Seriously, Freddi looked like she was packing F-cups and a serious bubble down below! Granted, the fact she was seven feet tall made it look natural on her, but still! 

Now, Mike was proud of her body, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at a figure like that. 

Ah well...nothing you could really do about it. So, once the recording was over she noted the time...One AM already...and started checking the feed.

Dining area, fine,

Restrooms were ok.

The halls were clear.

Show Sta...wait... 

Mike gulped. Chica and Freddi were still in their spots...

But where the hell did Bonnie go!?


	2. Bonnie Says 'Hi'

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit!" Mike sputtered as she frantically clicked through the cameras, "Haven't even been here an hour and I already lost one! How the hell did it even happen!?"

She tapped rapidly across the feeds to try and locate the wayward robo-rabbit...THERE!

"Ha! I see you. I don't know how or why you managed to get off that stage but you aren't getting away that easily. Now, where are you." Her eyes landed on the cam number: 2B.

That was right outside the office...

She quickly looked up and turned in time to see her standing right in the west doorway with both hands behind her back and a rather cheerful smile, her little red bowtie shining a little in the light.

"Um, hi?" Mike said, mentally kicking herself for not paying attention to all of what Phone Guy said.

The lavender-colored rabbit simply gave a shy little wave. Well, she seemed to understand her, at least. 

"What...what brings you back here?" Mike had to admit, considering Bonnie was around six feet (almost eight if you counted those ears) compared to her five-seven, she was kinda hot. A bit on the slender side, but still rocking the curves along with a nice pair of D-cup breasts that even had a realistic bit of bounce to them as she walked into the office, complete with a gentle sway of her hips with each step.

"We heard someone took the job opening." She replied in a cute, chirpy voice that actually fitted her. Mike was somewhat surprised to hear her talk outside the usual lines they had while on stage. Either someone was clever enough to program all this beforehand, or that was DAMN good AI. "We didn't want to scare you off by coming all at once so we decided to do it alphabetically."  

Mike almost jumped when she cleared the remaining distance in a couple of steps and planted her lips squarely on hers. For a moment she was about to try and push Bonnie away, but noticed it wasn't quite what she expected. How the hell were her lips so soft...and warm? Was pretty nice, actually. Mike found herself relaxing into the kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, Bonnie's face actually looked a little flushed. "You have no idea how good that felt." She said, her voice talking on a bit more of a sultery lilt.

"It was definitely up there." She replied, blushing herself; from the kiss and the fact her pants were feeling a bit tight. The blushed deepened when Bonnie looked down.

"Is that...?" Before she could respond, Bonnie's hand was between her legs. It wasn't tight, but enough to make her gasp at her touch. "You..you have a...?" The rabbit's eyes widened as she lightly gripped Mike's crotch.

"Y-yeah.." Mike squeaked. Again, she was proud of her body...extra pieces and all, but that was the first time she'd been touched there.

Well...aside from that one time in high school where that one sophomore thought it would be funny to grab her by the balls the gym shower and comment about what a 'big girl' she was.

Then again the crazy bitch was kicked out after she came to class stoned too many times...

"Here, let me take care of that." She heard Bonnie purr, not realizing what she meant until she felt her belt buckle being undone and a zipper sound.

She looked down into time to see Bonnie open her pants and hook a couple of fingers in the waistband of her panties. "W-wait..!" But it too late. She pulled her panties down...

Letting an eleven-inch cock spring out in front of her. Bonnie looked it up and for a moment, her smile widening, "Oh, I think we're both going to enjoy this."

Next think Mike knew,  Bonnie began giving it long, slow licks from base to tip.

 

 


	3. Unexpected Perks

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Mike moaned, watching Bonnie lap away at her like she was a popsicle. The rabbit's tongue felt like silk as it slid over her cock, causing her hips to involuntarily buck slightly with each stroke. She felt a couple more licks before Bonnie stopped and wrapped her lips around the tip.

She then looked up at Mike, the question 'can I ?' evident in her expression. Mike simply nodded, and Bonnie's head instantly began to bob up and down her shaft, sucking eagerly with each pass.  She almost cried out in ecstasy at the feel of Bonnie's warm mouth engulfing her. Bonnie apparently noticed, and appreciated the reaction, because she let out a happy purr and moved Mike's legs so they draped over her shoulders before slowly picking up speed.   

Of course, as much as she was enjoying this, a part of her mind that wasn't completely distracted by her very first blowjob was realizing something: _Hold on a minute...I'm getting my dick sucked by a robot...a robot that spends its-er, her?_   _Days playing goofy songs at a kids pizzeria. For that matter, how the hell is she so good at this? How does she even KNOW how!?_

However, that part was drowned out as Mike found herself starting to thrust in time with the bobs, grabbing the base of Bonnie's ears in a bid to hold on, "Aw yeah..." She panted, bucking her hips into the rabbit's face, which spurred Bonnie on as she let out a moan of her own.

After a couple of minutes of this, Mike felt a tightening in her crotch, "B-Bonnie!" She gasped, "Pull back, I'm gonna cum!"

Instead of backing off, however, she simply smiled and pulled away until only the head was in her mouth. Which she began to eagerly suckle on, like it was a mother's teat.

"B-BONNIEEEE!" Mike let out a squealing moan as she ejaculated into her mouth. She looked down at her, praying the mess wasn't going to be too big...

Only to hear, and feel, Bonnie happily gulp it down (she could even see her neck move slightly with each swallow!) before giving her a few more sucks to be sure she got every drop, licking her head clean in the process.

"W-wow..." Mike panted, slumping in her chair a bit, "That....that was...holy shit, that was awesome!" A goofy grin crossed her face, "Heh, now I know why guys like it." 

"Glad you liked it." Bonnie chirped, giving her tip a kiss, "That was yummy!"

"Yum...wha? You..you tasted...??" Mike looked at her as they both got up, "But..." She tried to find a way to phrase things as uninsultingly as she could, but Bonnie beat her to it.

"But I'm an animatronic at a pizza joint, so how do I know how to give head?" She chuckled, "It's ok. To be honest, me and the girls aren't really Fazbear Company originals."

"You aren't?'

"The guys in charge decided buying from another company and simply refurbishing them was cheaper. So, we were purchased from a place called Digital Enjoyment, gave us our new looks and instructed to sing to all the half-pints."

Mike furrowed her brow, "Digital....why does that name sound familiar?"

Bonnie shrugged, tucking Mike back into her panties, "No clue. Anyway, I better get back to the stage and let you get back to work." Before Mike could respond, Bonnie slipped one hand into her pants and the other around the back of her head, pulling her in for another deep kiss. Pulling away only after giving her balls a playful, and affectionate, squeeze through her panties, she purred, "I'm sure the girls are gonna look forward to working with you as much as I am."

With that, she sauntered out of the office, giving Mike a good view of her ass as she left.

"Me..me too." Mike replied, to no one in particular. She stood there in silence for a moment before it hit her.

Digital Enjoyment...she KNEW that name was familiar! Financial trouble had cause the company to change its name and switch over to making computer parts. it was originally called Digital Pleasures, a company that made high-tech sex toys! One of their last endeavors was creating a set of robotic sex dolls with a sophisticated A.I and realistic capabilities. However, it was the name they gave them that was what really hit Mike, 

"Did..did I just get sucked off by one of the Bootycall Bots!?"


	4. A cheap sorta-intermission

Mike sighed as she dropped into her chair. She was just starting her second day of work and this job was already more than she expected. She'd done a little research when she got home and made a rather starting discovery:

If they really had originally been from that company, then Bonnie and the others really WERE Bootycall Bots.

THE Bootycall Bots to be exact; the company had only built a handful of them before their money issues. They admitted that the bots had been a bit too ambitious a project then; they were primarily designed as a way for someone to enjoy being with a partner without worrying about STDs or unintended pregnancies. It was rumored to be that they were bio-mechanical but it never went farther than rumors. Most were angry that such cutting-edge technology was used to more or less make intelligent sex toys.

That and the fact they had a price tag higher than some cars didn't help.

Granted, she had to give them props for actually trying, even if it was pricey as hell.

"Well, no sense dwelling on it." She told herself, checking her cameras as the phone guy came back with another lengthy bit of info regarding the place. Which she didn't really pay much attention to.

The kitchen camera was still busted....

*VVRRRRMMM--CHLUNK!*

And now, so was the air conditioner.

Mike whimpered, no AC at this time of year? Even at night she was going to broil, and the dinky little desk fan was NOT going to help! She could feel the heat already starting to creep up and sweat start beading on her forehead...

* * *

 

In less than half an hour she was cussing furiously under her breath about the IQ, parentage, and biology of whoever was supposed to maintain stuff like that. Her clothes were already starting to stick and the chair wasn't helping.

"I'm not going to handle six hours of this!" She groaned.

It was than that an idea hit her, causing a wicked grin to form on her lips.

Bonnie had said the others were alright.

Aside from them, she was the only one in the pizzeria, and the head honchos had proven too cheap to use cameras with any recording feature...

Five minutes later and she giggled at the sensation of wearing nothing but her shoes, "I feel a little cooler already!" she hopped out of the office, her modest C-cups bouncing with each step, and made her way to the bathroom, "There's gotta be cold water in the bathroom sinks."

What she didn't see was the pair of eyes watching her.


	5. Chica gets 'cheeky'

"Ohh yeahh...!" Mike moaned loudly, splashing the cold water against her face and breasts, "That hits the spot!" A giggle escaped her lips when she cupped some water and ran it along her hard cock, shivering in delight when it trickled off her balls.

"I'll say." A voice purred from near the entrance, causing her to almost slip on the wet floor as she whirled around.

"Oh...h-hi, Chica." Mike said, blushing brightly at being caught like she did.

"Wow, and I thought Bun-bun was exaggerating when she said you were packing." The chick bot visibly smirked before sauntering up to her. As she did, Mike noticed the 'Let's Eat' bib she normally had on was gone. While she was noticeably shorter than Bonnie, she made up for it with quite the voluptuous figure; wide hips, somewhat slender waist, and a pair of borderline E-Cup tits that bounced with each step. As she got closer, Mike could see her netherlips were already glistening. Plus, she was making no attempt to hide what she was eyeing, a pointed tongue running along the edge of her beak.

"Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Chica ran her hands down Mike's shaft and lowered along the side of her scrotum, getting a shiver from the security guard in return before gently wrapping her fingers around it, lightly kneading the large orbs, "She did tell you that we'd all be stopping by, right?" She finished by slowly pumping Mike's cock with her free hand.  

"Y-yeah...!" Mike squeaked, moaning softly at the feel of her balls being massaged, thrusting into the animatronic's grip.

"


	6. Chapter 6

you know...looking back on this one...I think I can make it a little bit better...lengthen up the chapters some too, and make it just a little more naughty.

so, what do you think, just rework this one, or start fresh?


End file.
